Before the Heat
by MistyX
Summary: When Trinity brings Neo food in the first film, Neo's awake...


**Disclaimer**: The usual stuff. None of these characters belong to me, but I'm planning on kidnapping them someday….

**A/N:** This isn't a real update to the story, no more chapters as this is a stand alone, but I've just freshened up the appearance some...  
  


  
" Yes, he was impressive. "  
  
They were all sitting joined around the loud table, most of them done eating their distasting goo. None of them really found it appealing or tasty in any way, it was just like something you " had " to eat. Well, it was that and the choice of death which I think noone wanted. Not that they knew of at least. 

They sat in their usual places, Dozer and Tank already eaten their share of the slimy goo leaving a few places around the table empty. But most meals were like that, missing some people since there always had to be a few people that watched the ship. And Morpheus had, as usual, also already eaten. He didn't really eat with his crew that often, not from disrespect or anything like that at all- he just usually ate before or after them depending on their shores on the ship.  
  
Neo had earlier that day, in fact just an hour or two before, showed off his fighting skills when Morpheus challenged him. He had done a good job, a little too good for a normal person that early in his or her training process. So, ultimately, when he didn't make the jump some were silently disappointed and others just passive, knowing that noone ever made the first jump. But still, Neo's fight against Morpheus where he had won, the only one in the crew to do that in that stage of learning, and his failed jump was the buzz around the table.  
  
" But C'mon, you have to admit he was kicking some virtual ass in there! " Mouse shot out against Apoc, who were trying to calm down the hyped Mouse who was defending Neo 'til the limit. Apoc just chuckled as an answer and nodded, finishing his goo. Mouse had been hyped when Neo finally had gotten up from his chair and wanted to ask Neo many as hyped questions, but Neo just wanted to be taken to his bed for some rest. He was dead exhausted and was right now laying sleeping the others assumed.   
  
Apparently, this crossed Switch's mind. " The guy must feel like sleeping 'til next week now. But shouldn't someone bring him some food? Or check that he's still alive? " Switch looked around the room, and a voice that had remained silent throughout the whole dinner conversation about Neo now peeped in, ringing with it's usual authority that only Morpheus managed to top. 

" I'll do it " was all Trinity said and all that needed to be said for the others to cast some glances at her, then at each other when she wasn't looking, filling up a fresh bowl of goo that she was to deliver to him.   
  
For the others, Trinity was hard getting close to. When someone mentioned something she didn't want to talk about or put her in any situation where she felt uncomfortable, she would crawl into her shell and stay there. And also, her rank being above them all also created a bit more of that crack between her and the rest of the crew. But they liked her nonetheless, they were her friend although they almost felt like they didn't know her at all. 

But Trinity didn't care of what they thought in this matter. If they thought that she cared a little too much for the newbie and potential one than she should, to hell with it. She loved them all, they were her family, but she didn't have a best friend or something like that. If she had anything she wanted to talk about, she bottled it up.  
  
As soon as Trinity had left the mess hall with the goo in her hands, Mouse leaned front over the table to Switch, keeping a hushed tone. " I don't know what you think but I'd say that there's more to that than meets the eye. Perhaps her impulses…." 

Mouse was cut off mid sentence as Switch slapped his cap, almost making it fall of. " Shut up, Mouse " Mouse looked bewildered after her and the others as they rose to out away their empty bowls, cleaning them up. He sat down frustrated again, looking down in his still filled bowl, moving around his spoon a little. " What'd I say…"  
  
Trinity stood outside his door, the room that was next to her own. She had laid many nights awake in her own quiet room, just listening to the sound of his movement on the other side of the wall. Some nights she would hope that he stopped tossing around, unable to sleep and would get up and knock at her door instead. 

And sometimes she reprimanded herself for thinking such things but some of those times just felt so good…thinking of something she had never really experienced, something she didn't want to admit that she was afraid of. But occasionally, when their eyes locked, she couldn't help it. Those feelings were really, really hard to bottle up and it seemed like no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to do it. Many times, she welcomed them.  
  
Thinking that she had to be somewhat stupid for doing such a risky thing like this, showing emotions, she hesitated. But then again, she thought, he would probably be asleep and then it wouldn't be as embarrassing to bring him the food. If she just put it beside his cot and then left, she wouldn't have to face the embarrassing conversation that otherwise would take place. And of course he had to be asleep, he was probably so heavily sleeping that he wouldn't notice if someone dropped a bomb outside of his door. Yeah, it had to be so.  
  
Taking the plate with the goo and water in one hand, she opened the cringy door with the other. It didn't sound any more than usual but then again it wouldn't matter since he was dead asleep anyway. She stepped inside the quiet room, closing the door after her. If anyone walked past, she didn't want them to notice her inside the room or have a peek. She looked down at him from where she stood by the door. He looked so peaceful, lying with his arms and legs spraying in every direction. He had even not taken off his boots, too tired for it. And he looked so damn cute as well.  
  
She had to sit there for awhile, looking at his sleepy state, inhaling his scent. He looked so calm, so innocent and so peaceful. He looked innocent all the time though, even in the Matrix. They really needed to create some RSI outfit for him, instead of making him wear the same clothes as when he left the Matrix. He had such an innocent face, that he needed a real tough outfit to make him look as lethal as he was. 

He had given Morpheus a challenge when he fought him, and when Morpheus had pushed him over the edge he had emerged into a fighting machine, intent on bringing Morpheus down. And he had succeeded. It had taken Trinity years to beat Morpheus, and she was considered 2nd best on the ship when it came to fighting. After Morpheus…But if she had strained her hearing, she would've been able to hear that his breathing had left his sleeping state and was now breathing as if he were awake…  
  
Just when she was about to rise and leave she heard him saying something. She couldn't quite make out what however as she felt the fear take a hold on her. He had been awake. For how long? Had he noticed her watching him? What was he gonna ask? She almost panicked, but as an experienced soldier she pushed away those dangerous feelings and turned to face him. Then wished she wouldn't have.  
  
Neo was looking right back at her, now sitting up in his bed. His eyes were still adjusting to the light that he couldn't switch off inside his cabin but he looked so…damn cute. Those feelings that gave her such a hard time bubbled up again and she took a few steps forward, not being able to resist being closer to him. Neo drew a hand through his almost non existing hair, then looked up at her with big, blue innocent eyes and said what he had said before again. " Trinity, wait. "   
  
Trinity looked down at him, urging him to continue. She saw Neo looking across his room, until his gaze landed on the plate that was set to his side. He looked at the water, reached out a hand and took a few sips as Trinity watched him do it in silence. One silent gulp after another, she stood motionless by the messy cot. His room was a bit smaller than her own, but it was hardly noticeable. Trinity watched Neo put down the water on the plate, licking his lips.  
  
" Did they laugh at me? " Trinity was taken aback by his question. Laugh at him? Why would they do that? " Why would they laugh at you Neo?" Neo motioned to the spot behind him at the bed and if Trinity had been in her normal senses to 100 % she would never have done it. But her feelings were now in control and they wanted her to sit down. She wanted to be that close to him, to take in that scent again. To feel his skin.  
  
As she sat down next to him she could feel his scent radiate from him. He didn't smell like the others, that scent hadn't covered him yet. He still smelled human and so masculine it brought Trinity senses to an overload. Neo then turned against her, sitting but only with another bodies distance between them.   
  
" After I had…fought with Morpheus, I wanted to make that damn jump. And I didn't, I fell on my flat on my face like a three year old kid. They must've laughed at me…" Trinity chuckled at him, reaching out a hand to put on his shoulder and shook it gently. She couldn't believe that a guy that had recently showed of such strength and seemed to be so much like a " fuck you all " type now wondered if they had been laughing at him. 

" Neo, they did NOT laugh at you. You must have noticed how worked up Mouse was after you came back. " Neo met her eyes and brown eyes locked with another pair of familiar blue. Neo had no intention on breaking their magical gaze and Trinity held on to it for dear life. They had not known each other for long and although they both refused to admit it, there was something strong in that gaze. 

It wasn't even just a gaze, it was two hearts speaking to each other in a language only they could understand. If it had been any other man Trinity had done this with she would've had broken the contact at once but she wanted this to keep on going. God, she wished that she could dive into those eyes of his and just swim away, lost in those blue pools of turmoil. She felt like she almost was swimming away when Neo finally spoke, not breaking the gaze however.   
  
" I just wish I would've made that jump. " Trinity displayed one of those rare smiles on her lips. It couldn't even be called a real smile, it was the corners of her mouth that twitched upwards a bit. Someone that didn't know her wouldn't have noticed. But Neo definitely noticed. 

" I took me 4 times to make that jump, Neo. Noone has ever made their first jump. And you fought very well against Morpheus you know…" Neo grinned against her, the innocent child in him showing itself in front of Trinity. He looked up and met her gaze and saw her eyes sparkle at him and his smiled maintained because of that. " I did kick ass, right? "

 Trinity did something she hadn't done in quite a while against anyone. She smiled a real and full smile, showing her teeth that glistened in the electric light of the room. Neo became dazzled and he too grinned at her. She looked so odd guard right now, smiling letting her guard down for the sake of some the precious moments and he couldn't help almost staring at her. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt him to watch her.   
  
" Yeah, Neo you kicked ass in there. But right now, it's time for your ass to get some sleep, OK? You need it. " Neo chuckled as he watched her rise from his bed and stand on her feet. 

" Yeah, I'm gonna sleep a week now. My body hurts as hell. " Trinity nodded against him, scratching her right arm with the other. She remembered how she didn't feel like moving for a month after her first fight. 

She actually didn't train the jump program until a few days after that, Morpheus had really rushed things with Neo. But it was just because he believed so much in him. Morpheus believed that he was the One. And from today's showings that was nothing Trinity could argue against.   
  
" Get some sleep, Neo. Sweet dreams…" Trinity said as she leaned in. Neo lifted his head a bit as he expected a hug or perhaps even a blessed kiss in the forehead. Any touch from heavenly, beautiful Trinity would do and he felt his stomach twitch a bit. Not in the unpleasant way, but in a way that brought pleasure to him. He found it strange, things like that had never happened to him in the Matrix.   
  
Trinity leaned in closer and wondered how much she would dare. She decided to go for it as she planted a kiss on his cheek, shocking Neo almost as much as she had shocked herself. She just wanted to give him something more than a kiss on the forehead, indicate something more of what they couldn't describe. 

She wanted something more from him as well, and she could tell he felt similar to her, judging by the look in his eyes when she drew back and then left the room, leaving a silent and not so tired anymore Neo after her. He stared at the door after she closed it, somehow hoping and wishing that she'd come rushing back inside his room…but at the same time knowing that she wouldn't.   
  
But wasn't it the hope that somehow kept them alive each day? Urging them to go on? In a broken world like this, when honest faces were hard to find- how could they do anything but hope? Neo would always hope for Trinity. 

That some day, she would come rushing back through that door, through the very gates of time to save him from all the confusion. And Trinity hoped that some day she would let herself enjoy the simple pleasure and act of loving- when the feelings were so darn good why was it also so darn hard to let go? For them, love was an unanswered question, promising something more than they could ever conjure up by themselves.   
  
No, by themselves wasn't the right way. Together they could begin something. Something that would lead to a thing bigger than they ever could imagine, something for the soul. The heart. Their very being. The sum would always create something bigger than the parts…

**A/N:** Dropa a review, will ya ;)


End file.
